The magic of matriculating
by Mrs. McCarty-Malfoy Hardy
Summary: Carlise accepts a teaching job from an old friend. The cullen kids enroll in hogwarts making new friends and enemys. AU a little OOC. Twilight canon pairings.
1. mutts and owls

**Okay so hi! This my twilight/harry potter story. Most of is cannon but may be a little ooc. oh and it disregards HPB or DH and BD. It is basically the cullens at hogwarts which I know is cliché but please give it a chance, review and let me know what you think.**

**This is my first ff story ever.**

**The next chapter will probably be up later.**

**I do not own harry potter or twilight!!!**

**Hugs**

**-katt!!**

_Chapter one - are you ready!?_

" Edward are you ready to go?" I called to my husband as we were preparing to leave.

" yes love" Edward replied as he walked down the stairs from our room.

Edward and I had been married for about five years he changed me after the wedding as; as promised. We stayed living in forks for a while. The pack let me be changed after Jacob imprinted on his wife peyton, he realized how strong love could be and decided that if me and Edward felt that strong of a love toward each other, then it wasn't right to keep us apart. This decisions caused a big riff among the pack only half of the wolves agreed which caused Jacob to finally step up as alpha; the pack went along with it after that. Jake didn't like that much, he wanted the pack to be able to make their own decisions. Eventually they all agreed it was stupid to continue arguing over the issue and just let me be changed. The relationship between the vamps and wolves were still strained; but we, mainly Jake, Seth, Edward, Emmett, peyton, Alice and myself, attempted to get along as much as possible.

Carlisle received a letter, by owl which was strange, from his old friend in England asking him to come and teach at a school called hogwarts.

After talking to us and explaining in much detail about wizards and witches; we all as a family,with the exception of Rosalie, wanted to go. Carlisle sent the letting back stating that he would love the job as long as his family could come, dumbledore agreed and sent people (he called the aurors) to come and train us on our magic. Apparently since we were supernatural beings we had some sort of magic running through us, the members of my family with powers were a little stronger than the others; myself included of course. After my change we discovered that I still had my mental block power but now I could stretch it to others, I had an aversion to blood(which is awesome since my family are vegetarians) and I could implant my thought in other peoples heads. It was all pretty cool.

So after months of training we were finally getting ready to leave to attended hogwarts, Emmett couldn't stop laughing about that for some reason. Alice and Emmett were really excited, she was kinda upset that she couldn't see anything it was kind of fuzzy, professor dumbledore said it was because hogwarts was protected by magic. She could not wait to get there so her vision's could come back; and Emmett well he was just easily excitable plus he wanted to see if he could pull pranks with his magic.

Jasper was happy because Alice was, Rose looked bored, Edward was wary (always thinking about the danger) and me? Well I was just nervous; new place new people, new powers and new ways for trouble to come find me. I may be a vampire now; but I was still bella.

" Edward are you sure we have everything?" I just wanted to confirm things.

"yes bella we are set" he said taking my hand " love, it going to be okay don't fret." he looked ant me smiling I could se the sincerity in his golden eyes. He bent his head down to kiss me; his lips that once used to be cold and hard were soft as they moved with mine, I felt his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I sighed into his mouth as our tongues crashed together, all my worries disappearing. When he pulled back a small pout formed on my mouth.

" I'm sorry love, as much as I want to continue, Alice is shouting in my head that we are going to be late" he said I stepped closer to him.

"I could block her for you" I said kissing him below his ear.

" tempting" he groaned " but the family is waiting and we still have to say goodbye to the mutt and his pups"

" Edward!" I gasped.

" I'm sorry. I meant the wolves" he amended flashing his sharp teeth at me in means of a smile.

I rolled my eyes "okay Edward lets go"

"did I tell you how sexy you look when you pout"

"no " I lied

" really? Well you look sexy" he smirked " I love you bella" I couldn't believe he could still dazzle me.

" I love you too Edward. Now lets go before Alice comes I'm here and drags us out." he bent his head down once more to brush hid lips against mine before turning around taking my hand and leading me to the Volvo.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

***Hermione pov***

I picked up my bag and made my way to the griffindor common room to wait for Ron and harry

"hurry up we're going to be late, all the food will be gone" Ron shouted as he came running down the stairs that led to the boys dormitories.

"alright I'm coming, keep your head on" harry laughed following behind him.

"honestly Ron, you act like you have not eaten for weeks; and you know that the food magically refills so it can not run out" I stated watching Ron ears redden in embarrassment; harry was snickering behind him. This was what the mornings were always like rushing to breakfast so we can witnesses the miracle of Ron scoffing down his food while talking with his mouth thought it was funny, I just found it disgusting; but that was Ron for you. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he actually had manners. Okay so maybe I was a little cranky this morning probably because I was up late studying last night.

I enjoyed being with my two best friend even if they were being disgusting. We were known as the golden trio around the school which I found ridiculous; but that what happens when your best friend with the boy-who-lived! People either loved us or hated us because of it, slytherin hated us everyone else didn't. Like I said it was ridiculous.

Hearing a loud screeching nose I looked over to the slytherin table to find the source. Pansy Parkinson was hanging all over a smirking draco malfoy.

" disgusting isn't it?" harry asked after following my gaze.

" yeah. She sounds like a wounded cat" I said grimacing while harry just laughed.

"mione what class we got first?" Ron asked

"potions with slytherin" I replied. I disliked potions; not as much as divination of course, I just didn't like the snarky slimy professor snape. His constant berating of griffindor, he always took way house points and gave detentions to us even if we did nothing. I still got top mark though; well, second to top. First was being held by none other than draco malfoy slytherin prince himself.

I still had a little time before classes and decided to spend it in the library. "boys I just remembered that I have to pick up a book from the library" I said as I tried not to take offense at the 'typical hermione' looks they shared.

" alright mione" harry said dismissivley

"we'll meet you in class" Ron said blushing as he squeezed my hand. I smiled and walked out of the great hall towards the library. Half way there I felt a hand attach itself to my wrist as I was pulled into darkness.


	2. feretts and bearded men

**Hey! Ok so I know you are probably mad at me for taking like 3 months to update. Soo......im sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

**I actually do have a good reason it was not all just laziness. (i promise)**

**I basically lost everything I wrote and he to re-write it. So it took while because I lost inspiration half way through. So once again I'm sorry.**

**But I'm back so yay me! I hope enjoy this chappie and please review and tell me what you think (even if you hate it) also tell me what house jasper Rosalie and Emmett should be in because I have no clue.**

**Okay I'm done.**

**I don't own twilight or harry potter (even though I really want Emmett and draco)**

**Read away!!!!!!**

_**Chapter two- ferrets and bearded men.**_

**Hermione pov.**

"what's wrong granger? Afraid of the dark?"

"not as much as your afraid of my fist ferret" I snarled

pulling out my wand.

" that was just low granger. What's the matter with you?" I sighed muttering _Lumos_. The light just barely lit the small dark space but it was enough to see the questioning look on dracos face "well?"

"did you have to scare the hell out of me like that?" he went to grab my hand but I pulled it away before he could reach it. I saw his face transfer back the the expression-less sneer that he usually walked around with.

"sorry I scared you granger. I did not realize that my girlfriend so adverse on being with me. I'll just take my leave shall I?" he made move to leave; but before he could even touch the handle of the door, I pulled him toward me crushing his mouth with mine. He automatically responded wrapping his arms around pulling me flush up against his toned body. Tangling my hands through his blonde locks I pulled slightly causing him to moan into my mouth. We pulled apart breathing heavily.

" are you going to tell me what was bothering you or do I have to guess?" he tilted head to the side in question.

" oh it is nothing just a bit of an over reaction " I replied brushing it of with a wave of my hand. From the look on his face I knew he could tell I was lying, but I did not care. " I don't want to discuss it right now"

" that's fine. I will get it out of you eventually Mi." he whispered into my ear wrapping his arms around me.

We had been together in secret for about a year now, after being paired with eachother for a potions project. Weeks of slimy ferret and pathetic mudblood later, we finally came to a truce which turned into a hesitant acquaintance , then a very shaky friendship, lust, trust, an actual friendship and then a relationship that finally turned into love.

Our friends still did not know of course. We always spoke about telling them but rational thinking always diverted us. With the voldemort threat still present and the fact that his parents and friends would love to kill me, just as my friends would love to harm him. Add in the opposite houses and pureblood, mudblood. Lets just say that there was a plethora of differences and reasons why we should not be doing this. it was was a choice between ignoring what we feel and not be together, or stay together secretly. Putting up a facade and lying seem like a good deal to me if It gave me draco. I did feel guilty about hiding this from harry and Ron, they are my best friends we have been through so much together. Here I am putting my self in danger to be with a death eaters son, although Draco is nothing like lucius, that is how they would see it. You can not help who you love.

I can't help who I love.

I really did hate the sneaking around. Meeting in dark closets, empty classrooms and hidden alcoves was rather annoying at times. We were never relaxed, always cautious. At times I just wish that we could be out in the open, but it was a necessary inconvenience; for now.

Draco pulled my face up so I could look into his stormy Grey eyes, his face etched in worry. " what is bothering you hermione?"

" noth-"

"do not lie to me granger" he growled out in anger pulling away from me. Reluctantly I told him the truth I knew it was ridiculous but , he wanted to hear it.

" fine" I huffed " I am jealous of pansy" looking up I saw his face go from confusion to questioning " well she was all over you in the great hall, it was disgusting" I defended looking down again. His laughter was loud that I'm sure other people herd it.

" what is so funny" I asked offended.

" Mi.," he stepped closer to me placing a hand on my waist. I could feel his lips ghosting over my own " you know you have nothing to worry about. Why would I want a terribly annoying chit like pansy?" his hand moved up my stomach leaving little tingles in its wake, making my breathing hitch " when I have a beautiful know-it-all like you?" his mouth descended on my in a forceful bruising kiss. Wrapping my hands behind his head I bought him closer relishing the feel of his body pressed up against mine. We broke away breathing harshly still leaning against one another " I love you Mi."

" I love you too draco" snapping back to reality, I herd voices outside " Merlin draco, we are going to be late for potions" I said hurriedly trying to straighten myself.

" don't worry hermione we will get there on time." he kissed me once more before opening the door to leave.

Time to get back to the real world I guess.

0000000000000000

Potions was the same as always. Snape sneered and took points away from the griffindors, while the slytherins did nothing but laugh. The big drama happened at the the class when harry, who was paired up with draco, put the wrong ingredient in the potion. Causing it of course,to explode.

"what is wrong with you potter! Can you not read? or are you just too mentally incompetent to follow simple instructions?" draco bellowed.

Harry's face was red. Though I could not tell if it was in anger or frustration; most likely anger. He opened his mouth to from a retort, but was stopped by snapes droning voice.

" Potter! That's a zero for your utter failure to complete a simple potion and a detention with me tonight. Remove yourself from my classroom and too the hospital wing at once" the disgust on his face was as clear as day. Harry just looked agitated, probably from having yet another detention or trip to the hospital wing. He left the class but not without sending a glare to draco.

Why draco felt the need to provoke him, I don't know. I guess its just one of the many things that will never change; the potter, malfoy fued.

Later that day we were sitting in the great hall. We had just finished our dessert when dumbledore cleared his throat, preparing for a speech.

"good evening students. I hope you all had an enjoyable dinner. I am sorry for the interruption; but I have a very important announcement to make.......

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Bella pov.**

_Earlier that day_

We arrived in what they called 'muggle London' and was met by a big bearded very large man. " 'ello there. You mus' be the cullens" he said extending his massive hand to Carlisle " names 'agrid, I will be taken yeh to 'ogwarts. Follow me". I stood there rooted to the spot looking up at hagrid in awe, until Edward nudged me too follow everyone up ahead of us. We walked into an airport lounge, It was kind of dull. Had a few chairs a couch and a fire place. There were a few people scattered around, all of them wearing bright and oddly mismatched clothes.

" we are to be trav'ling by floo" hagrid continued coming to a stop in front of the fire place.

"what exactly is a floo?" Emmett asked voicing our confusion.

" this right here it is" he said pointing to the fireplace " yeh step in here, throw in the floo powder an' say where yeh wanna go" he picked up a bag of powder that was resting on the top. " its 'ow we travel; well one of the ways we do. Anyway we're gonna travel in pairs you two firs'" hagrid said pointing to Alice and jasper who looked a little apprehensive.

" right step in there, grab the powder an' throw it down sayin' dumbledore's office 'ogwarts" jasper took hold of Alice's hand and did what was instructed by hagrid. With that he and Alice disappeared in a wave of green flames.

We all stood there silently looking at where they had previously been; until Emmett started laughing. "that was awesome! I've got next" he said cheerfully grabbing rosalies hand and some floo powder.

Edward and I were the last to go. After throwing the floo powder I felt the sensation of being sucked up and spun around, before landing in an office with our family, hagrid and an old man with a long white beard staring at us. "welcome all" the old man greeted "my name is Albus Dumbledore. We haven't much time so lets get on with it shall we" he paused looking at hagrid " thank you hagrid, now if please would excuse us." hargrid nodding waved goodbye and left dumbledore to continue.

" okay welcome to hogwarts. I have organized all you things. I assume you all have been practicing with your wands" we all nodded.

" excellent " he praised.

All the training with the aurors really paid off we all got really good at doing spells. Alice, of course, made as all read 'Hogwarts a History' for extra learning. All so we could be ready to fit in.

" right, after dinner I shall introduce you all; then the sorting hat will place you in your houses. Have you came up with a cover story?" Carlisle cleared his throat.

"um..yes. We will say that the kids came from a wizarding orphanage in America and esme and I adopted them into our family when they were all young." we had came up with that cover story so no one would question up about our families or blood status and are relationships. Jasper and Rose were hales, Edward and Alice were cullens and Em and I were McCartys. Yep I was Emmett little sister.

"great" dumbledore said eyes twinkling " shall we take a tour before dinner."

The castle was huge so we only got to see a quarter of it. " you ready for this love?" Edward asked. We were outside the great hall waiting for our introduction, I was leaning against Edward who was holding me to his chest.

" yep I'm ready, kinda nervous. Just don't want us to be in different houses" I replied looking up at him. He bent down to kiss me

" don't worry" he Edward whispered against my lips.

Hearing our introduction we all pushed the doors open and walked into the great hall.


End file.
